Drawmij
Drawmij è un arcimago umano e un membro del famoso Circolo degli Otto. E' noto abitare in una cavernosa fortezza subacquea sotto il Mare Azzurro. Descrizione Drawmij ha 63 anni nel 591 AC, sebbene appaia come un giovane di circa una trentina d'anni. I suoi capelli sono color sabbia e i suoi occhi sono di un blu così intenso da sembrare viola. è alto 1,80m e pesa 78Kg. I suoi lineamenti possiedono qualcosa di inquietante, e molte persone che lo conoscono hanno percepito qualcosa di sottilmente diverso in lui ogni volta che lo incontrano, che sia l'ombra dei suoi occhi o l'altezza o addirittura lo spessore e il movimento dei suoi capelli. Rary le chiama "contraddizioni inquietanti". Drawmij porta delle veste magiche di colori freddi, e preferisce quelle di fattura elfica. Nell'ultima decade più o meno l'arcimago si è focalizzato sugli studi di cronomanzia, la magia che riguarda la manipolazione del tempo. Negli ultimi periodi è diventato sempre più eccentrico. Relazioni Drawmij è particolarmente legato al Duca Luschan di Gradsul, e potrebbe essergli parente. Passa anche molto tempo con il druido dell'Antica Fede Sverdras Meno. Drawmij ha parecchi contatti con i bardi e menestrelli del Regno Elfico di Celene. Drawmij ha pochi agenti conosciuti, ma del Regno di Keoland conosce più cose di quanto dovrebbe. Drawmij odia duramente il Mago della Valle, Jaran Krimeah. E tenta sempre di convincere i suoi colleghi ad aiutarlo a sbarazzarsi del vile arcimago una volta per tutte. Jallarzi Sallavarian ha suggerito ad Otto che il vero odio di Drawmij non sia per Jaran, ma che sia rivolto a Tysiln San, la sua amante, sebbene le motivazioni siano sconosciute. Drawmij accettò a malincuore l'aggiunta nel Circolo degli Otto di Warnes Starcoat e di Alhamazad e argomentò contro l'inclusione di Theodain Eriason. Da quando perse quella lotta, tratta Theodain con blanda accettazione. Opere Come molti del Circolo degli Otto, Dramij è famoso per gli incantesimi da lui creati e per i suoi trattati arcani. Incantesimi *''Evocazioni istantanee di Drawmij Scritti *''Il Repertorio delle illustri evocazioni'' Bibliografia *David Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online:http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Gary Gygax. Players Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *Bruce Heard. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon Magazine #82. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Gary Holian. "Silent Sorcery: The Silent Ones of Keoland." Living Greyhawk Journal #4. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Erik Mona e Gary Holian. "Wheels within Wheels: Greyhawk's Circle of Eight." Living Greyhawk Journal #0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGJcircleof8pdf.zip *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Jason W. Peck. "To Walk Beneath the Waves." Dungeon Magazine #77. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999. *Anthony Pryor, Anthony. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Skip Williams e Ed Sollers, ed. Gateway to Ravens Bluff, the Living City. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Sam Wood. "Window on the World." Dragon Magazine #290. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani